margra_and_kyrafandomcom-20200214-history
Spyro Doomfire
'Spyro Doomfire '''is a Mysterious friendship creature. The Secondary Antagonist turned Anti-Hero of ''Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten. She is voiced by Sanae Kobayashi in the Japanese dub, and by Michaela Laws in the English Dub. Description Appearance Spyro is a friendship creature standing at 5 and a half feet tall. Spyro's hair is dark navy on the outside while hot pink on the inside, and is tied with a dark blue bow with a red monokuma eye, which is tied with a black hair tie with a red circular gem. Spyro's eyes are light blue. As opposed to Shira's scar on her right eye, Spyro has a scar on her left eye. She also has sharp blue nails that act much like claws, large wings (white on right, black on left), and nekojin features such as cat ears and tail. Spyro wears a gold tiara with sapphire gems and a purple star gem in the middle, and a ruby diamond gem above. She also wears hair pins (same pattern as wings), dark blue headphones equipped with Shira's red scouter ever since the fire incident. She wears a black vest with the red monokuma eye over white collared shirt and purple tie, with her monokuma necklace. She also wears dark red fingerless gloves, a navy blue skirt with dark blue and black striped stockings and red and white sneakers. Spyro also wears a red armband with a wolf symbol, which resembles her authority as Leader of the Punkettes. In colder seasons, Spyro wears a long, black, collared, trench coat and brown winter boots with fake fur on them. Personality After her home planet's destruction, Spyro became pessimistic, depressed, distrustful, withdrawn and frustrated. She was discriminated against by others, because of her powers. Thinking that she was abandoned, bullied and treated contemptuously by others. She didn't understand why such discrimination happened, and so she also suffered from self-hatred. To some extent she understood that the others were miserable and needed to make others miserable too, targeting especially those already more miserable than them. When gaining intimacy with someone as Shira Matsuri, Megumi Fukushira, and Clumsy Smurf, she is shown to be sweet, kind and shy. After witnessing Shira's disappearance and thinking Fukyu was responsible for her "death", Spyro began to develop a deep hatred of Humans, killing whole families just to use their house, without regret or guilt. Shortly after this, Spyro began to hear a voice in her head, supposedly the voice of the body's DNA. The voice of her friendship creature instincts had the mental image of herself, with the only difference having a cold and sadistic expression. Spyro lives in the past and wants nothing more than to see her adoptive sister again, even though she had been gone for a long time. She reiterates the same phrase in her diary every day, perhaps in denial that life has changed since Shira's disappearance. While intelligent and lordly in stature, Spyro lacks charm. She has a feral and threatening nature to her that is only accentuated after Shira's disappearance. While many would use weapons in combat, she is known to use her own claws like a lion or bear. Shira herself noticed her lack of charm and suggested she could relearn manners from her. During her time with Shira, Spyro took this to heart and had a far more human bearing than usual. Before she fell into insanity and depression, Spyro would suffer no insult and delighted in meticulously planning vengeance on those who did so. Using both her supreme power and mind, she would maneuver her prey before surgically striking at her targets. Spyro also has a ruthless and merciless edge in combat that all other characters in the series lack and displays a natural "killer instinct". Spyro's infamous ruthlessness and aggression lead to fear and a nervousness that inhibits characters from her unshakable intent or sheer power in combat. Alongside her dark and violent demeanor, Spyro can be smug and stubborn. She treats others in a very callous manner, throwing in her opinion no matter how cold-hearted it is and not caring for whatever the response is. Despite her nature, Spyro does have a caring heart deep down, and when she realizes her plans have caused either harm or emotional pain to those she truly does care about, she is quick to realize the error of her ways and make up for it while she can. To put it simply, Spyro is a broken and bitter friendship creature who tries to kill all of humanity in revenge, but doesn't feel pleasure or joy on this, nor does she care about the fact she could potentially starve her own army to death in the process. She is so detached that Mariella believes that Spyro only waged war on humanity because she wanted to die, for she is figuratively dead without Shira. Combat Stats History 500 Quintillion Millenniums Ago, Spyro Began Her Life As A Mysterious Friendship Creature. When Spyro Was Young, She was an Average Girl, But was also Usually Shy and is Mainly in a Forest with Animals while Meditating. However, Spyro is Bullied for being a Klutz By a Group of Cruel, Sadistic Bullies. Spyro is sometimes quiet. Spyro Is also next in line for The Friendship Throne. Spyro Studied And Learned The arts Of Alchemy, Sorcery, Exorcism, And Wizardry. She was close with Bosu, as she protected him from the bullies. One particular moment between the two when they were children was when Spyro and Murkana spent many days building a sand castle. One day, the sand castle was found destroyed. Bosu went around angrily looking for the perpetrator, until finally Spyro approached him that it was actually her that destroyed her own sand castle in order to feel despair. Millions of Years Later, the Demon Princess Pepper Satanica attacks Spyro's Home Planet, Some Friendship Creatures Evacuate, A Lot Accepted Death As their Fate and Faced With Dignity. Pepper then kidnaps Bosu and took him to Hell to be brainwashed. Spyro, was Put in A Rocket, She Was Given her Monokuma Necklace, And her Main Weapon, The Blue Buster Sword, Spyro Watches Tragically As her Mother is taken by Pepper and her demon followers to be enslaved, Spyro then watches her Home Get Destroyed. After this, Spyro now became Serious, Depressed, And Vengeful. Spyro swore revenge and She will find and kill the Demonic Mastermind of the Event of Terrorism, Even if she has to kill Every Demon Disguised As Human. Time on Earth Spyro arrived to Earth at Yami Angel High School as a "foriegn exchange" student. As she arrived, Spyro was isolated, friendless and taunted for her appearance. The worst of her tormentors were Fukyu Mekaru who called her an animal because of her appearance, and said that she had no place in this world, since she wasn't 'really human'. After yet, another attack from the bullies, Spyro later befriended a depressed Diclonius named "Orendia Kokoro Jamshianyo". Soon after, Fukyu had their friend Sako Ichimaru in hand and, while her girls held Spyro and Orendia, she killed her in front of them, laughing and regretting only that its torment didn't last longer. Enraged by the bullies, Spyro and Orendia switched (a term used in Dissociative Identity Disorder, "switching personalities"), finding that they had the power to create invisible arms made up of telekinetic force. They used these to tear all students, except Fukyu, Saikoto, Matsuni to pieces, almost painting the room with their blood. They left the school forever, pausing only to bury their friend and apologize for not saving her. As she prepared to depart the school forever, Spyro was seen by a girl she planned to kill when she mentioned her wings. But to her shock, the girl, Shira Matsuri doesn't mock her wings, she praises them and states her envy of her for having them. Despite her efforts to push her away, young Spyro finds herself becoming friends with the persistent, earnest Shira, and one day most of all becomes the happiest in her entire life. To gain acceptance into the new school, Shira suggests that Spyro participate in the school's annual talent show. Should her invention and presentation impress Peppa, she'll be allowed enrollment. Unfortunately, Spyro reaches a creative rut until Shira steps in and advises that she look from a different angle. Shira's advice leads to the creation of the song "Reimu Sakura". On the night of the show, Peppa shows amazement at the sight of Spyro's latest song, leading to the latter's acceptance into the school. After the successful performence, Shira and Spyro have some time alone, during which Shira congratulates the new girl on her accomplishment, showing pride in the new path that she's willing to take. Just then, a fire breaks loose at the school and the friends immediately rush to the action. While most civilians manage to escape, Shira learns from a survivor that Peppa is still trapped inside the burning building. With no help around to save her, Shira boldly (and foolishly) volunteers her own life. A fearful Spyro immediately stops her, but reluctantly allows the decision upon seeing Shira's humanity and motivation to rescue her mentor, incase she doesn't survive, Shira takes off her scouter, and put's it on Spyro's blue headphones, as it is something to remember her by. After rushing inside, the building violently explodes, it is unknown what happened to Shira (even though her final moments are not shown, the manga implies that she was sucked into a portal). After Shira's disappearance, everyone mourns her this while a heartbroken Spyro falls into a deep state of depression. However, it is confirmed by Spoony that she is still alive, but psychologically traumatized. The Start of the Mysterious Tragedy She found a girl named Megumi Fukushira at a fountain just outside the school. She recognized Takahiro as a part of the school's new Reserve Course and explained to Megumi what the Reserve Course was. She noticed the change in his expression and was about to say something when he noticed the Kagami's Imposter attempting to escape. She tied them up and returned to collect Megumi, carrying both of them to the classroom with ease. Megumi pretty much reminded Spyro of Shira, which caused her to recover from her depression a little bit. Brainwashing Dark Kendra then explained that her plans had once again changed - that she would use both Spyro as well as her classmates. As a demonstration of the effectiveness of her newly-acquired brainwashing video, Dark Kendra brought out a Reserve Course student, who acted under compulsion to saw willingly into his own neck despite his objections. Spyro sought to stop the student from harming himself, but became restrained by her guard. Spyro watched helplessly as the Reserve Course student killed himself, unable to do anything to protect him. Spyro was later forced to watch the Student Council Killing Game video that Kagami Harumi had worked on, although the friendship creature resisted the subliminal messaging, which surprised the guard. As Dark Kendra left, she directed her guard to perform neurosurgery on Spyro's brain to manipulate her into becoming more susceptible to misfortune. With her willpower fading, Spyro could only think of Shira before the guard's efforts took effect, effectively lobotomizing her. Meanwhile, Megumi and the class went on a mission to rescue Spyro, and headed for Dark Kendra's hideout. Halfway down the staircase, Celestia pushed Megumi through a secret hatch where she falls unconscious into an unknown corridor. She is awoken by Spyro, who explains that Takahiro set her free and let her escape. Saying that the class was in grave danger, she helped Megumi to her feet before offering her a smile eerily similar to Yanko's, implying that she had completely succumbed to misfortune. Spyro leads Megumi down the unknown corridor, a darkened shadow laying under her fringe to conceal her eyes. Megumi becomes uncomfortable with the situation, upon Spyro requesting what's wrong, she explains that it seems as if they're going in the wrong direction but Spyro reassures her that they'll reach the rest of the class soon, holding Megumi's face in both hands causes her to become less concerned and they continue down the corridor. On approaching a large red door, Megumi asks Spyro again if they're going the right way, Spyro tells Meumi she can always turn back if she so desires but Megumi disagrees and upon Spyro opening the door, they enter a bare room with a lift facing in front of them. Spyro, hugging Megumi from behind, begins to thank her for bringing the class together as one and that she couldn't have done it without her. Turning Megumi towards the lift, she pushes her inside, before ending her sentence 'that's why you were chosen' she presses the button and the lift descends, Spyro's left eye now pitch black with a red dot. Margra Batto and Kyra Verbeten Spyro makes her debut at the end in Episode 3, where she first appears as a silhouetted figure hidden in shadow. In Episode 9, Spyro escapes from Prison using a molted feather; Spyro took the advantage by quietly taking the feather through her tail and using it to pick an indicate lock and freed herself from the restraints. Once freed, Spyro was spotted by the guards, who mobilized to contain Spyro with every weapon at their disposal. Driven by her insatiable fury, Spyro used her martial arts mastery and decimate the guards in the process as she advanced her way up the levels resulting in a battle climaxing in a standoff at the bridge at the door level. In a last attempt to outsmart Spyro, the Guard Captain ordered the bridge to be destroyed by setting off explosives attached to the roof of the prison, causing falling chunks of rock the size of boulders to smash into the walkway Spyro was standing on. Thinking quickly, Spyro rapidly leaped from rock to falling rock, finally reaching the last bundle of explosives that had yet to be set off—and tossed it in the midst of the guards as it exploded, blasting open the heavy doors and finishing off the remaining guards, presumably killing them all. Manga series Spyro Doomfire is the villain protagonist of the Manga adaptation Spyro Doomfire's Punkettes. It closely follows the anime's background. Spyro becoming evil differs from the anime; in this case, She became evil because of Shira's disappearance. The story begins in 2013, with Spyro being an extremely powerful friendship creature expert in many forms of science and sorcery, much like her original counterpart, yet brooding, solitary and misanthropic, but not yet fully evil. Shira Matsuri, comes to her and asks to stay with her while resisting her intimidation attempts and offering to teach her to reconcile with the world in exchange. Impressed by her resolve and bravery, Spyro gives her access to all her considerable resources. She even inspires Doomfire to travel and see the world. Shira's "death" in the manga is entirely different from the anime. She protects Spyro from a portal that mysteriously activated from underneath the lab, pulling Spyro to safety while a loose pipe knocks her over the ledge. After confessing her pride and love for Spyro, Shira is sucked into the portal, and is never seen again until Volume 3. Maddened with grief, Spyro laments that she could have been on time to save her, had she used magic instead of traveling like a human, and swears bloody revenge. Trivia *Spyro is allergic to newsprint and huckleberries. **Despite being allergic to newsprint, she has touched it in a few episodes without receiving any sort of reaction. *Spyro is right-handed. This can be seen in several episodes, including "Artist ???" during the scene in which she tries to draw a circle. *Spyro's favorite color is dark blue. *Spyro exhibits some hypocrisy, besides telling on a sarcastic manner. *Spyro is an implied alcoholic, but can't get drunk because of her healing factor. *Spyro owns 25 mansions, many hotels, 17 private jets, 10 private islands, 5 hot air balloons, many restaurants, 15 yachts, 35 different summer homes, etc. *Spyro is the Oldest Member of The Punkettes. *Spyro's IQ is 75,000. *Spyro is represented on the Satanica Zodiac and Dark Moonie Zodiac as the Monokuma Necklace. *Spyro is a heavy sleeper. *Spyro is possibly a masochist, as she was disappointed that the feet smoothing wouldn't hurt her, wanted Mariella to slap her with a sausage, said she would love it if she exploded, and was disappointed that getting a haircut didn't hurt. Also, in one episode, she said "This is actually causing me pain, and not the good kind." *She had Fukyu's number blocked on her phone. *In one of Margra's nightmares, if one looks at the various statues in the background, one can see a giant statue of Spyro crying. *Her relationship with her Punkettes varies in many episodes. Sometimes, she wants whats best for them and is fairly protective of them, but otherwise despises their childish behavior. Other times she simply wants nothing to do with them. Other times she's outright tried to kill them, usually after she reaches her breaking point from their behavior. *Whenever Spyro regenerates from an injury, there is a rare chance that her clothing regenerates with her. *Just how sympathetic Spyro varies occasionally. Most of the time, she's just an intolerant grouch; for example, she discreetly ruins Junko and Jeno's friendship simply because the smell from the weed they were smoking was stinking up her office. In many later episodes, she is openly and completely rude, haughty, hostile, and disrespectful to everyone and everything she comes in contact with and declares herself to be the most miserable person in the universe. *Spyro has been involved with LGBT+ activism as well as animal rights. *Much like the Danganronpaverse characters and Junko, Spyro's blood is pink. *Shira mentions it's a bad idea to talk to Spyro about her wings, since she's apparently very sensitive about them. Theme Music Category:Character Infobox Category:Characters Category:Main Charcters Category:The Punkettes Category:Teenagers Category:Alive Category:Friendship Creatures Category:Former Antagonists Category:Wanting Revenge Category:Doomfires Category:The Minu Krab Category:Miracle Loving Fortune Category:Brainwashed by Dark Kendra Moonie Category:Brainwashed By Dark Kendra Moonie Category:Former Member of Dark Kendra Category:Scapegoats Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Shy Characters Category:Spyro Doomfire's Worst Day Ever Category:Yangire Category:Dandere Category:Characters who Break the Fourth Wall Category:Characters who weren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Characters who weren't revealed to be good at first Category:Serious Characters Category:Matsuris Category:Heroes Category:The Start of the Mysterious Tragedy